


Drunk at night

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: How reader manage to put Arthur to bed when he's drunk
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Too wasted

**Author's Note:**

> A fic with two chapters, sorry if my english isn't perfect

“Do you have seen Arthur?”

“No. Not since midday.” John answers without raising his head, focus on the piece of wood he was carving.  
Your turn your head.  
"Charles?"

"No. He must be hunting. Or wandering. He didn’t ask me to come anyway."  
He stirred the embers of the dying fire.

“You could stay with us y’know” John’s hoarse voice breaks the silence. “Take a sit.”

“Maybe later, thanks anyway.”

“As you want.” And he continues to rip off woods with his knife.

You continue your way around the camp, noticing Arthur’s horse wasn't here too. The night was slowly falling and to not see him here worried you a little, you know he wasn’t quite… fine this past few days.  
You walked around camp like an errand dog when Susan called you out when you pass by the girl’s wagon.

"Stop sneering around like that, please."  
His head was still immersed in his sock mending.

"I'm worried about Arthur, I must say.”  
You rub your neck, unease to admit that towards Mrs Grimshaw.

"He's a big man, don't worry this much. Remember when he left four days in a row and come back like nothing happened? You didn’t worried."  
"Yes. I'member"  
"It will be fine so stop sneering, do something or go to bed."

You give her a faint smile, but decide to look for him at Valentine. Without any discretion, you leave camp few moments later with a small canter, when you passed by Javier, you told him you were going to Valentine.

“Alone? At dusk?”

“If you hear gunshots, it’s because O’Driscolls got me.”

“Really funny lass. Be careful anyway.”

You heeled your horse, letting him guide you between the pine trees.

***

Arthur was drunk, soaked by the alcohol; his spend his afternoon drinking and playing poker, trying to relax and to escape his mind. So he drank and drank, losing sense of time, losing his money and head. He was at the bar, speaking with some stranger but he wanted to have more fun as he was looking to as distraction, but there wasn’t much people by now, and the pianist plays dull song. He should've asked Charles or Javier to come with him, he thought, finishing his glass. Or even John, like in the good old days.

"Gimme another." He lifted up his empty glass of whiskey.  
"Maybe you’ve had enough mister?"  
The Barman hold the bottle but didn't fill him a glass.  
"C'mon! I say when I get enough. Pour it!"  
He feels frustration, does everybody had decide he didn’t owe a break?  
" Don't make any trouble mister, please."  
"I just wanted to drink though guy. And ya here for making people drink. So, pour it." He gets on his nerves, speaking louder and holding his glass, before smashing it onto the bar. Another man comes at him, trying to calm down Arthur who visibly got more and more annoyed.  
"Keep it nice pal, it just an advice he gaves you." The man putted his hand over Arthur shoulder. It was enough, he seize the stranger by the wrist.  
"Keep o..."

"Arthur, you there!"  
Your voice goes straight to Arthur’s ears, surprised he released his grip and looks at you.  
You finally found him, you recognize his piebald horse outside. Quickly after you was inside the saloon, relieved when you saw his black hat upon his broad shoulders. 

The other man sized his opportunity and leave the place, pestering against both of you. The bartender wasn’t glad to saw you neither.

"Y/N!" He was glad to see you as you approached. “How yo doin’?” He parted his arms to welcomes you.  
At his Level he gives you a hug "Drink with me! I was feelin’ lonely there!", he saw you were glad to saw him and his face lighten.  
He was drunk for sure, and when the alcohol kicks in he was less closed, more casual with people. You like him this way too, but his strong scent of whiskey and his gleaming eyes tell you he had drink way too much.

"Gladly! But just one or two."  
"It's a nice start!" He was smiling wide and pat your back as you lay on the bar.  
The barman speaks directly to you.

"It's your man, miss?"  
"I know him well. Will you serve us?"  
"Mmh. Yes. But you better watch him and watch you too, I don’t want any trouble here." He reluctantly served you and went back behind his counter, keeping an eye on you.

"Cheers miss!" Arthur hits your glass with conviction.  
"Cheers mister!" You gave him a warm smile.

Arthur dry-drink his glass as you take a sip, it was a strong liquor. Arthur laughs at the face you did.  
"Aaah, don't tell me it's too strong fo'ya!" He gave you a small kick with his elbow.  
"Almost, it's strong, but fine." You take another sip and Arthur comes closer, passing his arm around your waist. His body was hot and he coiled you ,snuggled his lower body against yours.  
He mumbles into your ears.  
"Did you miss me, to come here?" You chuckles a little.  
"I was worried." You talk in a low voice.  
"Why?" He lays a small peck on your ears.  
You finish your whiskey, feeling your head getting soon dizzy.  
"I... find you... were sad since we arrive here. You didn't appear today and I was, yes, worried. You seemed upset this morning when you left. " You look at him, his face came closer, he touches your forehead with his.  
"You missed me uh. I ain't sad nor upset. No more than usual."  
"Oh."  
"I'm fiiiine. Tired, old, but fine." Arthur was touched you care this much.  
He squeezed you, he was tender. Tenderly drunk.

"Want another? Or a beer?" He recovers quickly, but didn’t remove his arms from your waist.  
"How many shots did you take?" Your voice sounds amused.  
"I think one more and it will be good!"  
His voice was light.  
"So it’ll be beer. But be my guest."  
You put 50 cents on the desk, asking for your drinks. Again the barman didn’t serve you happily, always with a suspicious gaze.  
"There. Two beers."  
"Thanks." You did your best to sound polite.

Arthur took them both and aims an empty table, wobbly on his feet. He got difficulty to drag his chair, and yours afterwards but he acts with a certain pride, always smiling. You sat on your chair and start to drink. Arthur was a babbling mess when he drinks, and you speak gladly, sometimes you guffaw at the nonsense he was saying. He was glad that you are here, and you alternate talking with some adoration glances. The conversation was mainly about his new horse and the Wild West.  
"You will sleep in my cot t'nigh?” He lays forward mumbling, “ ‘t’s been a while." You could feel his foot caressing your leg. He wasn’t really subtle in his approach, but he was pleasant to see him this confident.  
"Sure, but we ain't in camp." You look around you.  
"So we better go now..." he stands up but his legs were weak, he tries to hold himself on the table but he fails, ending up on the ground, taking his chair in his fall with a loud noise. “Wha-“  
You quickly get up to reach him, but you were tipsy too. He was struggling to get up, hat and hands on the floor.  
Some people laugh in the back, which made you smiles too.  
"You okay?" You grab his shoulders.  
"The floor. ‘s movin' be careful."  
You try to make him stand upright but he was too heavy and he grabs you finally with a grunt. Nasty and funny comments were fusing around. Finally on his feet Arthur had difficulty to stand up and walk, you almost fall again but you fight to stand still.

"You wanna me to piggy ride you aint'ya?"  
You feel is weight on your back.

"Wan'another sort of ride dear but please..." you pull him back before he fells forward. "Just lay on me and walk." It was difficult, but before reaching the door, a man comes to your rescue, helping you to carry Arthur out.  
"Thanks mister."  
You could see on his traits it was hard for him too.  
"Where do you go? Not too far I hope" He readjust Arthur on his shoulders, making him grunts again.  
"We got our horses there."  
You pointed them, still tied outside half sleeping. It makes him laugh.

"No chance, your friend is way too drunk. Sleep at the hotel or under the star if you want my opinion."

"Where are we going y/n? It ain't the right way!"

“Stay still darling.” You look around, there wasn’t so much choice. "To the hotel. We will stay at the hotel."

The man nodded and helps you until the Valentine’s Hotel front door, before Arthur starts to gesticulated.  
"Off of me!" He walks towards the door but stay there, leaving you and the stranger behind.

“Well…” You thanked the man and just before entering the building you heard a small “Good luck with this fella.”

"Come on Arthur." You took him by the hand and opened the door.  
Once inside, the receptionist wasn’t delighted to see two lower class drunk strangers. But you managed to go to the desk with your shaky legs. He didn’t refuse your money but he was hostile and suspicious.

"Room upstairs. Don't make too much noise or you’ll sleep at the sheriff’s office."

"I'll try my best sir, but he's an heavy fella!" You support Arthur again, putting a hand on his stomach.  
"Good night sir!" Arthur says, tipping his hat.  
"That's it." The voice was cocky, so you leave without responding, hoping Arthur won’t noticed.  
Climbing the stairs was hard and you bump a few times on the walls.

"Could you please lean on the wall too?" Your gaze toward Arthur was soft.  
"Why? I like you.”  
"Just do it."  
The man appears at the bottom of the stairs and seems furious.  
"I said no noise!"  
You turn around, Arthur was threatening to fall the way he was swinging.  
"I said I'll do my best!"  
"Try better then! Or you sleep outside!"  
"Eh. Don't you speak to her like that. Tell ya." Arthur babbled it slowly.  
"Sssht! Just climb the stairs, please."  
The man still watches you but remain silent. You disappear in the corridor, your room was the next one.

"We sleep together?" He says as you opened the old door.  
"Mmhmmh." You were to concentrate on your task to talk, struggling to unlock the keyhole.

He got difficulty to hold his excitation. Once the door closed, he pulls you into a kiss, half falling one you, half holding on the wall. He got you by surprise and you can’t resist his sudden strength. The only thing you taste was alcohol but his heat was soon irradiating your skin. You enjoy his touch when his fingers hold your hair, pulling gently on it.  
You first answer gently, letting him play with your tongue parting your lips. You closed your eyes as he do and cupped his face. When his hand leaves your hair and start to sneak it into your trousers you stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"You don't like?" He was interrogative but continue to sneak his hand further.  
"I don't want, Arthur." You answer a little bit too harshly and his face saddens, kinda hurt to be rejected.  
"Don't… don't look at me like that." The puppy eyes he gave you was too much to handle so you cradle his cheeks.

"You don't want me." He lifted his shoulders before letting them fall back while he turned his head.  
You pull him against you, face in the curve of your neck.  
"You're drunk. It ain't a good idea." You speak with the softest voice you could. "You understand?"  
"But we are Alone. Safe'n'sound." He squeezed you in his arms and laid a kiss on your cheek.  
For a moment both of you didn’t move, but Arthur starts to fall forward.  
"We have tomorrow too, here. Now, just try to go to bed, you don't look well. Ok?"

When he withdraws from your embrace Arthur’s face was red and sweaty, lips parted and his eyes were gleaming with a lost gaze. He can't stand up anymore, and almost fall when you lead him to the bed. 

He rolls over it and lies on his back arms opened in cross. He puts mud on the bed with his boots and start to breaths heavily. You sit by his side, looking at him a little bit worried.

"I need to piss." He finally says.  
"Need a pot?" You get up to fetch the blue pot near the commode.  
"No I'm going to..." He sat on the corner of the bed before getting up, holding himself on the edge of the bed.  
He stayed there for a while, his eyes haggard while you were holding the pot.  
"I ain't..." his face was pale.  
"Gonna throw up?"  
"No." Arthur answered after a small pause and starts to unbutton his pants fighting with each the buttons, before pulling his shaft out.

"Arth'! You could..." He looks goofy standing up in this position. You hold him the pot before leaving him a bit of intimacy as he starts to relieved himself. "Aim well."

"I am! I am!" The sounds he makes filled the room for a long time, so you look around pretending you wasn't here.  
When he was done he push it under the bed, and fall into the sheets again. When you came by his side he was still unbuttoned and he draws small circles around his bare skin.

"My. Boy." You stare at him a brief instant.  
He just lifts up his head with an interrogative look but catches your sight. A smile stretched his lips.

Your head started to spin too hard, so you sat and start to remove your clothes. Taking off your pants was harder than you think and you almost fall over the bed before struggling with your shoes.

"You are tipsy. Tipsy tipsy." Arthur says with a singing voice, you were funny to look at and he can’t help himself and start to give himself firmer strokes. You didn’t notice it as you finally remove your shirt, throwing it on the floor.  
"I reckon yeah." You lie on the bed next to him and you remark his back and forth movements.  
"Arthur."  
"What?"  
"You hadn't even remove your boots that you gamble around." You laugh a bit.  
"I'm busy right now lass." He glances at you eyelid heavy before leaving his cock to stroke your cheeks and unbuttoning his shirt.  
His gestures were unclear, a little blurry. So you straightened up to help hin undress, starting with the boots and pants. He tried to help you but he had something else in mind, his hand on his crotch he massaged himself gently. "I like when you help me."

"You'll be better whiteout it."  
His pants slide along his legs easily, following by his underwear, he insists to put it down.  
Arthur lies back on the bed comfortably, furrowing himself further above the sheets.

"I drink too much." It was difficult for him to made articulate words.  
You went up to his chest. You didn't answer hum, too absorbed in undoing the buttons of his old blue shirt one by one, slowly revealing his gleaming from sweat chest. He had a glimpse of your finger working on his shirt, and this small contact turning him on even more. The care and application you put in the task pleased him, making him forget your first refusal. Arthur puts a hand on you head and cradles your hair clumsily. 

"I love you." He finally says with a low voice.  
You lifted your head slowly, quite freeze by his words. So you silently bend over him, while you slid his sleeves along his arm, finally putting off his shirt as you ended your journey by kissing him on the forehead.

"Sweet boy. Sweet cowboy." You mumbled.

Arthur passes his arm over your head and back and lures you against him. He was sweaty and hot, the pressure of his touch was enjoyable always strong but caring.  
He kisses your face hazardously tickling you with his beard. You manages to roll on your side when you feel his insistent grip lowering you on him.  
"Yer still dressed."  
"It's only my underwear." You were all naked except your core.  
"I'm naked. It ain't fair." He spread his arms so that you could see him better.  
"Go under the sheets then." You say teasingly while pressing your finger on the tip of his nose.  
You wouldn't get naked and excite him even more. You can't ignore his burning arousal and it turns you on harshly, but the circumstances wasn’t favorable, both of you were not in the good situation.

He turned around at first before getting out of bed, standing he had trouble walking straight. But he still went around the bed to join you, his half hard sex was tilting during his walk. Arthur stopped at your level, so you lean on your elbows to look at him better. At his ease, he seized his cock and start to give himself gentle stroke, managing to towering you. He got his sort of untamed beauty and it began hard to fight your desire to pleasure him.

“Com’on sweetheart” His voice was low and hoarse. He jerks lightly into his own hand. “Just one time.” He was looking at you with dark eyes and he stepped forward. Your face was so close that you could only smell his strong scent. All you had to do was to bend down and take him, but you hesitated.

"Ah, Arthur! Get back in the bed…" You turn your head away.  
He continues to slightly touch himself still half hard. “Y’wan’me?”  
"I did. Yes. Bu… I want you when you're sober. Please, come back here." It was hard to not flinch.

But finally he obliged and join you by passing over your body. He sighs heavily of frustration.  
You kissed his forehead as he tugs himself under the sheets. To your surprised, he kissed you back in a heated and sloppy way. But he won’t give up this easily. He grunts and trails his hand down, straight to your core passing under your underwear. You let him do but break the kiss, he takes you aback.

"Yer so ready." He slides his fingers along your slit, his voice get hoarse and hoarse.  
"Arthur." You sound a little bit lewd.  
"I want you." He looks at you again, with tender in his dark gaze, he kissed you as he palmed your cunt, his fingers starts to dance around you.  
You moaned a little, it was pleasant but deep down you know it was bad because he was wasted. You withdraw from his lascivious touch.  
You didn't say a word but stares at him, holding your breath. 

He was a little bit lost, you saw his other hand sneak toward his own shaft, he gives him a few strokes again, but he wasn't able to have a proper hard-on. Defeated, he growls and slides by your side with a pinch of shame in his eyes.  
.  
"I'm old." He looks at his cock and continues to stroke it.  
"No." You lay a peck on his cheek and reached his hand down there. Stopping his movement, he stares as you surprisingly.  
"You're just tired'n'drunk. Rest tonight and tomorrow we’ll take care of ourselves." You palmed his cheek with your other hand. "Ok?"  
He stay there lips half open and articulated a small yes. You could see his frustration as his eyebrows furrow.

"Come here."  
You catch him in your arm and stroke his back, tracing long patterns and scratching someplace from time to time, Arthur starts to relax but still managed to talk. “I just wanted to, y’know, make love.”

“Yeah, I’know. But tomorrow you could do all you want.”  
You feel his fingers dance slowly on your back.  
“All I want?” He got a small strangled laugh. “I won’t forget it.”

You gently tuck your head in the crook of his neck.

"'m glad t’have ya." His breath becomes steady.  
"Me too." You answer while falling slowly asleep.

He coiled his body against yours and you hold him close for a moment, he was falling asleep gently too.  
"We should take a bath tomorrow. If you're hungover.”  
"Mmhmmh."

He snuggled his head against yours. Arthur got the feeling the room was turning around him, sleep and alcohol finally take him over.  
When you heard a small snore you let yourself fall into a deep slumber.

***


	2. Blurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up, where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes excuses for the english mistakes :)

***  
Soft rays of lights wake you up this morning, and the first thing you did was holding your head between your hands, you could almost feel the surface of your brain. In a second time the comfort of the bed surprises you, but you were quickly to remember last night, your worries, the few drinks and Arthur. Thinking of him, you turn around and for once in a while you did wake up before him.

He was still sleeping with a small snore and his chest raised regularly, arms above his head. The relaxation of his features was unusual. You didn't want to wake him up now, but you wanted to drink water and relieved yourself. After laying a kiss softly on his cheekbone, you slowly sit on the corner of the bed, acknowledging your surroundings. The room smells like a stable. You look back at Arthur again, and you could tell he needs a bath just by the look of his skin, you wasn’t better neither. You start to collect your clothes and dress silently, just putting on shirt and trousers you wouldn’t wear them for long anyway. When you shut the door behind you, you did just hear Arthur’s snores.

***

Arthur woke up from his deep slumber with heavy eyelid and an unbearable headache. He bats his eyelids a few times and massaged the corner of his eyes, trying to awaken. Filling unwell it was damn hard to sit on the bed, hanging on its head he finally managed to sit. He then blindly start to search for a cigarette. His hand went through his satchel, which luckily was on the bedside table.  
"Gotya" he mumbled when he finally found one, to light it up was another story. Finally smoking it after some hard times, he looks around, more able to recognize where he was or what he had done yesterday as waking up in an hotel room wasn’t usual.  
His first thought goes to his horse, hopping he was safe and sound and still waiting where he left him.  
His second thought was interrupted when he saw woman clothes on the floor.  
He chokes on the smoke making him cough and cough. Getting up quickly, he didn't last long before he collapsed again on the bed, about to vomit.

"Morgan you idiot." He mumbles, face buried in the sheets trying to recompose his best.  
He coughs again and wipes his mouth. He rolls over to face the ceiling.

"Disgustin'man." A burst of anxiety seizes his throat, did he really did a thing to a woman when he was actually drunk? Did he pay for it?

He tries again to get up, but much slower, trying to examine the clothes, afraid it’s belong to a stranger. When his eyes lay on your hat, it was a sort of relief, but not for long.  
The evening came back to him in flashes, he remembers you, you who found him at the saloon and drink with, he remembers of courting you but… It was a nice evening but he couldn't remember much more.

Seeing you ain't there he starts to worry. Where you safe?  
Did he act so bad that you leave him? Did you sleep somewhere else?  
"Shit."  
He got a few more flashes, you against the wall, him above you, he with his manhood in his hand, pleading.  
His miss a heartbeat and start to stress out; did he act like an animal, forcing you to something?

"Shit!" He was angry about himself, his memories were blurry, unclear but clearly he remembers the feeling of your skin. Feeling weak he tries to remember as he closes his eyes, but except the vision of you and his desire nothing comes. A small thought goes through his mind, what if you didn’t want him anymore? The thought of losing you because of this hurts him a bit.

He gets straight to the door, hoping to find you. He was so unsure of himself that the simple idea of you talking about it to Ms Grimshaw scares him more than the Pinkerton.

***  
You have managed to ask for a bath and put the poor horses at the stables, where you drink water and released your bladder, seeing your own reflection into an old barrel wasn’t pleasant. You look way too much like an “outlaw” especially for a woman. When you return to the hostel, there was still 20 minutes before the bath being ready. The tenant was way less reluctant as yesterday and got no objections for you two having a bath. The remaining time was just enough to check on and wake up Arthur, you had leave for about an hour maybe he was soon awake. You climb the stairs quickly and reach your room’s door short after.  
You almost got a heart attack when you turns the doorknob and ends face to face with Arthur. He was as much surprised as you were and he steps backward making a small grunt.

"Ah! Sweet lord!" You took time to look at him through the opening door. "What are you doing?" you say with an astonished voice, remarking he was actually naked but ready to leave. Did he really want to leave you there now because you deny him? Or did you upset him?

"I was..." He noticed you looked down, so he follows your gaze ending on his exposed nudity. His face got a little bit more pinkish. "Sorry! I'm sorry" he tackled his hand against his crotch, hiding from your sight and gets a few more steps back like a cornered prey.  
You laughed. 

"My god! Arthur!" You stepped in and closed the door. "Yer so goofy sometimes, really."  
Arthur was back behind his side of the bed. It was going worse and worse no wonder he was still unmarried, he thinks. He remarks that you was in a relatively good mood and wasn't upset towards him. But he needs to be sure. Putting soon his long underwear, he was repeating in his mind his question, but it was hard to face you.

"I... was lookin’ fo’ya and forget to dress up... It’s serious."  
You were still smiling as you sit on the bed.  
"I ain't mocking ya." You noticed Arthur avoids your gaze and he seems unease with you. This crunches a little bit your heart. "Arthur? You okay?" You were hesitant.  
This time he speaks looking frankly at you.

"Yesterday, here.” He sounds rough but marks a break taking a sharp breath. “Did I... force you to have a sexual intercourse with me?"  
This vocabulary and sudden question surprised you but you see his sad face, it was no time for a joke, despite you were about to say _“No, not with you but with your horse.”_  
You cleared your throat, you see he was truly affected which affects you even more, why would he thinks he did something this bad, plus with you?  
Both of you were quite familiar with this together.

"You were quite insistent, but no. You didn't do anything bad..."  
His eyes lighten up and he sighs a bit.

"Except you almost puts your dick in my mouth."

He dies a little inside and sat on the bed.  
"I'm so, so sorry miss." He holds his face into his hand and he felt like he used you.  
He turned his back on you, but you lay down to get closer to him. At his side you touched his arm.

"It's okay honey, it’s just between you and me. You were so excited it was almost cute. And..."  
You took his hands off his face so that you could whisper in his ear. "Despite I wouldn't, I enjoyed when you touched me a bit."

He reddens slightly when he was sober he turns out to be more shy.

"I did?" His face wears a faint smile.  
"Yes." You kissed him gently on the lips.

He says nothing else but stares at you, finally rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well..." he cleared his throat. To think this time with you as reached to its end saddens him, as he spoiled an opportunity to spend a sweet time with you. Despite at first it wasn’t planned but it was still a missed opportunity.

"Well, a bath is waiting for us in a couple of minutes, think it'll be good judging by our state." The smell was yet so bad you remembered the pot under the bed. 

The bath idea cheered Arthur up fondly. He cradles your cheeks with affection. He hadn't hoped this, realizing you were really affectionate towards him.

"I'm too old for drinkin'" Arthur says in a guffaw but he had a sort of loving gaze when he looks at you. He could tell you weren’t at your best too, your hair was messy, you got small eyes and you too smell alcohol and sweat but you were always ongoing.  
At the end he was facing you and cupped your face with his both hand, and you rested into them gladly.

"You ready?" You finally ask, breaking the sweet silence of the room.

"Yes. Just need my boots." He hesitates to kiss you at this moment.


	3. Damp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and reader took a bath after the night of drunkenness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnigs become hot into the bathroom : )

The bathtub was full of hot steaming water and the atmosphere was damp, enhanced by the stove of the room. The temperature was perfect and getting undressed was easy to handle. Arthur was soon naked but wait for you near the tub, hiding his intimacy with both hand.  
"Enter first miss."  
"No. It'll be easier if you fit in first. Yer a thick one."  
"Don't say I didn't propose."

He turns around and entered the hot water by crossing the edge of the bathtub, and makes a small noise when his feet touched the water.

"It's pretty hot!"  
"It is?" You ask as you approached leaning over the edge. Arthur's body was blurry under the water and mostly covered by the bath foam.  
You slowly enter too, holding your breast, Arthur discretely watch you before resting his head back, his eyelids half closed.  
At first you sat in the other end facing Arthur and start to clean yourself as he takes a nap, his arms resting out of the water, occupying the space left between his legs. You scrub your face and arms with application it's been a long time since you've felt so clean and gave a glimpse from time to time towards Arthur. He lies still in the hot water, half of his face now under it he would slowly let himself sink in the water. The memories of yesterday always bothered him a little.

"You want me to scrub you?" You mumble now that you were clean.  
"Huh?" He straightened up but a few drops had remained trapped in his beard. You were drawing him out of his thoughts.  
You repeated your question and approached him by touching his forearm.  
"Yeah, gladly. If you want."  
"Sure."

He managed to turn over slowly without pouring water outside the tub, presenting his back to you. He gave a look over his shoulder.  
" ’good like this?"  
You nod and start to wash his back, scrubbing his skin with the soap. You trail your fingers up to his hair and start to massage his scalp while adding some soap.  
"That feels nice." He says as he leans against you. You were now squeezed between the end of the tub and Arthur's body. You were obliged to part your legs and pass them around his waist, ending up with your core slightly pressing against his lower back. Arthur feels it and look briefly over his shoulder, he really enjoys this kind of intimacy. With your hands working on his sore muscles mixed with the good scent of the soap and the steam make him forget his hangover.  
Your body moves as you continue your ministrations, involuntary pressing and moving your center against his skin. Even if the contact was more like a brush a jolt of pleasure makes him twitch down there.  
He grunts, you thought it was because of your scrubbing and you didn't noticed when his arms sneak back into the water, Arthur tries his best to be discrete, he wanted to be sure he could have a nice hard-on before... going further, he still had a few shame about yesterday but he can’t control this effect of alcohol.  
You see his shoulder shrugged when your hands trails down to his lower flanks.

"It's okay for..."  
He interrupted you.  
"You start to tease me again ain't ya?" He sounds rough, like he did during a robbery, this big voice.  
"What?" It takes you aback you withdraw your hands from him, but couldn't go away as you were trapped behind his back.  
"Like yesterday uh?" He continues with the same ton.  
He turns over again making some water splash on the ground and he stares at you with his eyebrows slightly furrowed and putt his both arm on the edge of the tub, he was imposing but a little smile betrayed him.  
"I did nothing wrong." You put your hands back on his torso in a gentle gesture.  
You catch the amused spark he got in his eyes.  
"And, miss, despite my wasted state of yesterday." He marks a break and comes closer to you. "I remember well what you said."  
You smile, during the first seconds he got you.  
" And what did I say that bother you so much mister?" You put your hand over his shoulder, stroking the base of his neck. "That I didn't want?"  
"Pffft. No." He was kind of sassy and put his arms back into the water. "That I could do whatever I want today."  
"Oh." you think.  
He grabbed you by the hips and brought you against him, his erection tapped gently on your belly as he lay comfortably in the bathtub, but he did not spare you. Your head was clamped between his arms and torso and your legs wiggled out of the water.

When you look up, he was smiling with a smug face. You tries to get a little bit higher pushing on your knees but you feels his hand above you shoulder pushing you backward.  
"Wh..."  
"Sssshh. Sssh. Turn around."  
He accompanied his words with gestures and finally hold you close against his torso.  
"You wasn't this confident yesterday."  
"I'now, and I'm really thankful of what you did." He kiss your cheeks a few times, navigating between your mouth corner and your earlobe.  
You relaxed a bit, resting comfy on him. His hands start to roam around your breasts, before gently weight them. He does this again before fondling them firmer. You closed your eyes and sigh, he was quite good at it on of his hand could make your breast disappear.  
"You like… ?" He lingered a kiss on your temple.  
"Y'know me" You turn your head to kiss him. He smiles, feeling at ease he nibbles your lobe.  
His hand sneaks a path down your center, his fingers feather touch you, and he wait for an answer. He was much more easy going as yesterday but he got the same determination.  
You spread a little bit your legs and coiled against him more, his broad chest was comfortable. He touches you with a little bit more insistence in respond and peppered your neck with hot kisses.  
"You want me?" He whispered his nose buried into your wet hair.  
The hot water of the bath drives you lazy, you were really well settled against his skin and the warmth of his embrace, resting was appellant but he starts to awake your desire.  
You stretched your arms and pass them above his head holding him behind the neck you while spreading your body into the tub.  
"I think you could work for it."  
He smiles.  
"Yer a little hoe." He says that with love.  
"Ain't you used to it? I mean Li...."  
He pinches your nipples as he don't appreciate the roast, making you squirm. He didn't want to speak or think about her now and he didn't want you to have her on your mind.  
"I'll make you beg for it." He sized your exposed throat and add a small pressure, just to choke you a little as his fingers rubs your slit. His hand was big, and seems bigger around your throat. You moan discretely, the more you react to his touch the more he add pressure around your throat.  
"But yer my sweetheart." He puts a lot of attention in his touch, showing affection.  
You couldn't help it and you carve all of his touch in your memory. His hand roams in circle around you, avoiding to touch you sensitive bud, his finger slowly tracing your down lips. With the hot water around he had difficulty to feel if you were wanting him or not, but the glance you gave him at this moment was enough. He slowly teases you with more insistence coming closer to your core. When you get closer to his hand, he gently pushes a finger inside you till his knuckles. Arthur feels your shy shiver and saw your red face as you were coiled to him.  
He chokes you harder, making you whine as he starts more intimate ministrations with smooth movement.  
You sneak your hand down, you wanted more of him, he didn't took him long to change your mind.  
"Off." He says gently “Please.” He saw your hand and press your throat firmer, always caring you could still breath, but he knew his strength.  
"I w.."  
"Shhh.."  
Finally he managed to stroke your bud with his thumb giving firm presses, you also feel a second fingers joining the first one always in a soft manner, you moan and rest your head under his chin.  
He continues this, fingerfucking you lazily as he starts to bite your ears. Yesterday, Arthur could have die for it, now he’s adoring the feeling of you body. You start to grind against his hand, an ultimate sign of your arousal it was really comforting for him, and you were soon close, grinding harder against his hand even more.  
It was a something to see that transported him, made him a little wilder.  
"Like that just like that." He rubs his palm against your cunt and you didn't last long, small sparks start to burst in you lower body, to your own surprise. Your trembles and small noise alerted Arthur who withdraw his underwater hand, ruining what he had built patiently. It was frustrating but also good as you got all the time you want.  
"Don't think it'll be so easy." He lays a warm kiss on your temple.  
Arthur finally looses his grip, allowing you to take a deep breath.  
"Ain't my first rodeo." Cheeks still red of pleasure, your voice was thin and you kissed him back before relaxing your body against his, you were feeling good and savored the hot atmosphere.  
Arthur was in the same state, aroused, excited, but not in a hurry, his hands strokes lovingly your body, tracing every curves. His hard shaft trapped between both of your skin provided him an intense satisfaction, he was glad to have you.  
"What you think about... going back upstairs?"  
You know he was a classical fella in his manners but still… you opened your eyes.  
"Why not here?"  
"I mean… It's a bath."  
He whispered his words to your ears while still holding you close. Arthur wanted to continue this silly game but he feels more comfortable into a room, less exposed to intruder.  
You won't denies him two times in a row, so you agreed silently.

"As you wish my dear." You turn around to face him, his face was damp and red but burning with desire. Cupping his face you lays a chaste kiss on his lips before getting out of the tub. Arthur was less shy to watch you, feeling more daring, he lingered on the marks his fingers left on your neck. Then he came to lean on the ledge, resting his chin on his arms while you picked up your laundry. He was so close to you, to what he had been coveting since yesterday that he couldn't help, after a short hesitation, passing his finger slowly along your thighs, slowly going up to your sex before caressing your buttocks. He gently pushed them apart and you stopped all movement, pressing your towel against you. 

For a moment, everything stood still and tense, Arthur hesitated. Was it too much, obscene? The lapping of the water as he moved forward broke the silence but increased the tension, discreetly, almost invisibly, you bent over and the red came over your cheeks. When Arthur's mouth encompassed your lips, you held your breath and released it when his flat tongue passed along your slit, before going a little further into your intimacy. We've never done this to you before, not so tenderly. Arthur spread your buttocks a little more, and plunged his head a little further forward, tucking the tip of his tongue inside you. You will hold your towel against you, tensing your fingers around the rough fabric as he began to suck you gently, before his tongue moved back and forth in your warmth.

"Arth..."  
You spread your legs even more, he squeezed you against him again, then pulled his head back, depositing a gentle kiss on your cunt before licking it again all the way up to your buttocks.

"I want you." That's what he said before he kissed you here again, pressing a hot kiss on your damp skin, darting his tongue out of his mouth to taste you again. Suddenly, the idea of leaving the bathroom wasn’t this appealing and reassuring... maybe you were right. 

***


End file.
